Aca soccer/Ranking of characters from each Update
This is ranking of best and worst characters in each update,and my personal opinion on updates. I will give 1-10 stars to each update. Update 1.0 (Official Release) Cameroon (worst) South Korea USA Japan Russia Italy Nigeria Argentina Kepler 22b Brazil Germany Spain (best) Update 1.1 France United Kingdom (a little bit better than France) This was small update, with only two very good characters, but what can i do, there must be one better character :) I really like both characters, and they both have special power shot that can be almost impossible to counter if you use it in right place, and bad if you use it wrong. For UK, you should use his power around center of pitch, because when you use it there, opponent will be kicked in goal very hard by all of those small lasers, and main laser will score a goal 90%. For France, it is almost same, because if you use it at center of pitch like UK, ball will travel directly into opponent's goal. For this fight i choose UK only because it deals more damage to opponent. Here i will give 8 stars. Update 1.2 Cyborg Netherlands Mexico Ok update, good that they added new game mode, and costumes what was big addition to game, with Cyborg as boss of Survival. Here Cyborg is worst, but i don't think he is that bad. Before when unlock Cyborg glitch worked, when i started to play head soccer on my new phone, i easy unlocked him. He was really great for begginers like i was back that time, but this time when i am really good at this game, he is bad for me. His normal shot is ok, but opponent can easy counter it. I always used trick in his power shot, when opponent counter it, it is always own goal. His damaged shot is also ok, and better then his non damaged shot. Now, other 2 characters are both good, but i choosed Mexico as better because Netherlands power shot is easy countered, at least i easy counter it. This update will get 10 stars, because costumes are great addition to game. Update 1.3 This was update with all bad characters Devil Portugal Turkey Bad characters, bad update. Only one ss rank costume added, bugs fixed and added Dutch. All characters are bad in my opinion, with stupid Devil that you need to pay for real money, and he is not that good. Well, that was one big piece of bad character, and others were bad. Now, why is Turkey best? I already said, Devil is worst because you need to pay for, and he has bad power, but Portugal can cause own goal. Not much to say about this update, Turkey is chosen as best because others are awful. My rating: 3 stars. Update 1.4 Poland Canada Chile Asura Similar to previous update, but this one at least added Asura, who was good character. Poland, just like Russia with straight line power, Canada, again something similar to Russia, but a bit better, and Chile, better version of Brazil. So, Asura is best. My ranking:7 stars because this was biggest update ever, and i don't think D&D Dream will ever again add 4 characters. Update 1.5 Valentine Egypt Super Saiyan Again all bad characters :( this was first update with 2 non-countries. I like non-countries, but those ones are very bad, with Valentine as worst non-country in game. Super saiyan is character that was also 3rd on my cool but bad characters, and i like him only because of Dragon Ball Z, anime where he comes from. Egypt is ok, but power of Super Saiyan is a bit better. My rating: 5 stars. Update 1.6 Greece China Ireland This wasn't bad update. It gave us Greece,who is sure worst,but also important cause he is first character with special counter attack,which sure did something important for creation of next characters. China is ok character. His damaged shot is actually decent,even if it is easy countered. Ireland is sure best from this update,cause Ireland is also one of most underrated characters. When someone asks:who is best character? first thing you will get on your mind are India or Ecuador or Mon-k or some of new characters with more power shots. But what about Ireland? One,easy power shot that will most times actually score against computer! My ranking:6 stars. Update 2.0 Z''' '''Sweden New Zealand WOO-HOO! Could this actually be best update ever? Well,probably! Leagues!Best game mode in my opinion is added in this update. 3 characters are quite decent,except Z,who is such a disappointment. Sweden is ok character,but New Zealand is sure best. He is one really good character,cause,just like Ireland,he will most times score against computer. Leagues are one REALLY good addition,and we also get 3 new costumes. My ranking:10 stars! Probably only one along with update 1.2 cause costumes! Update 2.1 Israel Denmark (only a LITTLE bit better then Israel) Australia And after one great update,we get one disappointment :( This update was pretty bad update,since best character is Australia,who is not that good character at all. At least it gave us 2 characters with air and ground shot,and one with special counter attack. Where to begin? Terrible Israel,with his not damaged shot just like South Korea with effect,and awful damaged shot that most times is own goal. Denmark at least gives a lot of damage to character,at can score sometimes,but it is also most times own goal. Australia is good compared to this characters,but bad compared to others in game. He can be really easy countered or blocked. My rating:4 stars Update 2.2 Colombia Romania (bad character, but still much better than Colombia) Luxembourg Luxembourg is only good thing that happened in this update. I don't like Romania at all,but worst thing is of course Colombia,worst character ever added by opinion of many players. Rating:4 stars Update 2.3 South Africa Austria Thailand(best ground shot in game, good counter attack and good air shot, but can sometimes be own goal) Nice update,i like all characters,Thailand is one of my favorite and best characters (btw first character that i used to beat all characters in Arcade),Austria is also cool,one of best counter attacks,and South Africa,even is he is worst in this update,he is not really bad character overall. My rating:8 stars Update 2.4 Singapore Saudi Arabia Switzerland Switzerland is best character,he is happy and nice character. Saudi Arabia is also nice,character but i don't use him often. Singapore was best cause there was one well known glitch,and if it is done well,it is 100% goal,but it is fixed. Now,he is worst,cause all his power shots can easy be countered,but Saudi Arabia is not much better My rating:7 stars Update 3.0 Belgium Pluto(still bad character, but has ok air shot that makes him better then very bad Belgium) Not so great characters, but great Update. This is probably the most "revolutionary" update in HS. The first time that Characters had a power costume that can cause damage to opponents. And, after this update, every new character had the power costume. HS was never the same after this. But there is new game mode! Head Cup,only game mode where you can still use play with any characters glitch (RIP for other modes). Belgium is pretty bad,and Pluto is only better cause of Air shot,which can be great is your opponent is bad in jumping. Pluto is also cool character. My rating:8 stars,cause of Head Cup Update 3.1 Croatia(only has better counter attack, and air shot can sometimes be own goal) Uruguay(much better ground shot, and air shot is awesome at your goal which makes better) When used at near its own goal, Uruguay's Air shot is pretty OP. Croatia also has nice air shot, but if opponent counters it, due to all of robot's parts, Croatia can not move and its a big disadvantage. Ranking:6 stars. Update 3.2 Hong Kong Hungary(very bad, but still better then even worse Hong Kong) India eh, India is easily the best one. Hong Kong sucks, Hungary sucks, India is among the best characters in the game. Ranking: 7 stars Update 3.3 Mon-k Ecuador(both are good, but this one is better) 2 great chars, but no costume? And only 1 character can actually be unlocked (cause other one must be paid). Too small update. Ranking: 5 stars Update 3.4 Nepal Georgia Czech Republic(terrible update, but Czech is sure best, with one of best ground shots is game) welp, this was pretty bad. Nepal sucks, Georgia has bice counter attack and okay Air shot. Czech sucks A LOT when you don't know how to use it, but when you know how to use him, he is great. Ranking: 5 stars Update 4.0 Indonesia Ukraine Serbia(it is so easy to counter and block her shot, but it isn't easy for cpu, which makes her best in update) Yay, Serbia! One of the most anticipated characters! I didn't expect Serbia to look like a teacher, so i was kinda disappointed, but at least its a great character. Great Air shot, decent ground shot, and decent counter attack. Ukraine has weird air shot. You never know where the freaking ball will go. Okay Air shot, okay counter attack. Indonesia is cool looking, but has bad powers. Ranking: 6 stars Update 5.0 Pumkill Watermelbot(really good ground shot) New mode! Death Mode! And 2 non county characters. They are both quite nice, but Watermelbot has a great Ground shot. Ranking: 7 stars Update 5.1 Finland Bulgaria This is fresh example of terrible update. New and long awaited characters are actually really bad. Well done Finland,you are now top spot of ugliest character,who was previous hold by Ecuador!I mean,really? You could at least give him beak! And i won't forgot terrible,useless and boring animation of Bulgaria. New costume is probably best thing about update(and even costume isn't very good). Bulgaria is better only cause its ground shot is good,and decent counter attack. My rating:1,5 stars! Update 5.2 Honduras Fiji Both characters are not that good,and update was one of the smallest updates that added characters,alongside with Update 3.3. Only 2 characters and not even costumes! Update 3.3 was even better,cause it had good characters,and this one had one bad and one decent. Honduras's air shot is actually really nice,but ground shot and counter attack is bad-ok. And dnd dream again made big mistake,after Belgium and Valentine,now we have Honduras,again unknown gender character... in game he has male voice,but on official 5.2 update picture he is clearly woman. Fiji is some satanic looking guy (in power button effect),and he has really good air shot. Ground shot is decent,and counter attack is sometimes own goal. He also looks totally retarded with his bald head and long ears. My rating:3 stars,still better than previous one! Update 5.3 Madagascar,only character,and he is terrible. Air shot was own goal ALWAYS when i used him. Ok ground shot,and simple counter attack. This is smallest update possible,only one character and no costumes,or game modes. This is worst update ever in my opinion,even if we waited only one month,cause,even if it is one character,update was again delayed,and yes i know they were busy with Head Basketball,but they didn't have to work on both in same time! 1 star My own opinion about each of those updates (except official release, because it isn't actually an update) will be added soon! Category:Rankings Category:Character Rankings Category:Inbuilding Pages Category:Aca soccer